Por siempre
by The Darkness in My Heart
Summary: Desde la pelea contra Saffron, Ranma comienza a alejarse poco a poco de Akane pensando que asi la protegeria hasta que un dia por culpa de él Akane salio lastimada... ¿Que hara Ranma?¿Terminara su historia de amor?... si quieren saberlo pasen y lean.
1. Chapter 1

**hola a todos/as soy nuevo aqui este es mi primer fic los personajes no me pertenecen a mi sino a Rumiko Takahashi algo asi xD. pasen a leer y espero k les guste...**

**Para entendernos:**

**"...": pensamientos **

**-...-: la narración de los personajes**

* * *

**1. Una decisión inesperada **

**Prologo**

Han pasado 3 meses desde la batalla entre Ranma y Saffron. Desde aquella batalla Ranma se culpaba por todo lo ocurrido, se sentía fatal al saber que por culpa de él, Akane había estado al borde de la muerte. En estos 3 meses Ranma había logrado proteger a Akane sin importarle que tuviese que dar su vida para salvarla.

Akane sentía que Ranma se estaba distanciando de ella, no sabía el porqué del repentino alejamiento del chico de la trenza. Cada día estaba vigilada por unos ojos fríos como el hielo pero Akane no se daba cuenta de eso.

Akane había tomado la decisión de hablar con Ranma para saber porque la evadía desde la batalla contra Saffron…

_En casa de los Tendo_

Como era de costumbre Akane llegaba de la escuela gritando su llegada, estaba dispuesta a preguntarle a Ranma ese mismo día los motivos de su distanciamiento.

Akane se dirigía a la cocina a ver a su hermana Kasumi, apenas entrar se encuentra con una mujer castaña de pelo largo cocinando como de costumbre. Akane entra dispuesta a preguntarle si había visto a Ranma pero antes de salir una palabra de su boca es interrumpida.

-Hola hermanita, ¿qué tal el día?-. pregunta Kasumi a Akane mostrándole una sonrisa.

-Hola Kasumi, bueno como siempre clases tras clases e interrupciones de las locas prometidas de Ranma, por cierto ¿lo has visto?- contesta Akane con una media sonrisa.

-Bueno creo que está en el dojo entrenando pero desde hace tiempo esta raro ya casi no pasa tiempo con nosotras lo siento que está demasiado alejado sabes el ¿porque?- cuestiona la castaña a su hermana.

-No, yo también lo siento alejado y quería preguntarle qué le pasa para saber si lo puedo ayudar.- responde inmediatamente la peli azul.

-Está bien, por cierto avisa a todos que la cena estará pronto.- comenta a Kasumi girándose para prestar atención a las ollas que están sobre los fogones.

-De acuerdo.- dice Akane saliendo de la cocina para ir a avisar a los demás que la cena estará pronto…

_Dentro del dojo… _

Ranma estaba practicando unas katas difíciles de hacer, terminando de hacer esas katas comienza a golpear a un enemigo invisible dando patadas y puñetazos al aire pero con un perfecto dominio de sus movimientos. Se percata de que la peli azul lo estaba observando así que para de practicar y comenta.- Pasa que ya he terminado.- cogiendo una toalla y pasándosela por la frente para secar las gotas de sudor.

Ese comentario saco a la pequeña peli azul de sus cavilaciones pero no apartaba ojo del cuerpo bien trabajado de su prometido.- Esto… venía a decirte que la cena ya estará pronto para que sepas que ya vamos a cenar.- comenta Akane apartando sus ojos del cuerpo del chico y mirando a los ojos a Ranma pero se sorprende al encontrarse una mirada gélida sin brillo y eso la hace preocuparse.

-Está bien voy a darme una ducha y bajo enseguida.- dice saliendo por la puerta pasando cerca de Akane.

Akane sorprendida por esas palabras frías coge la mano de Ranma haciéndolo girar.- Ranma después quiero que hablemos ¿sí?- viendo como su prometido decía si con la cabeza y librándose de su agarre para volver a caminar. Akane realmente no comprendía que le pasaba a Ranma para que se comportarse de esa manera.

Ranma subió rápidamente las escaleras y se dirigió a su habitación para coger algunas prendas para ir a bañarse, después de coger su ropa se fue al baño, entro puso el agua caliente y se sumergió esperando tranquilizarse y pensar en ¿qué quería hablar Akane con él?, termino dándose por vencido y termino de darse su baño, se vistió como siempre con sus ropas chinas.

Bajo las escaleras y fue al comedor encontrándose con todos alrededor de la mesa esperando la comida hacia un tiempo que no comía con ellos por evadir a Akane. Entra y se sienta en el lugar que siempre ocupa.

-Ranma, hijo por fin te dignas a que veamos tu cara.- dijo Soun dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda.

-Bueno, es que estaba ocupado con otros asuntos.- comento para no tener que dar explicaciones a nadie.

-¿Qué asuntos hijo?- cuestiona Genma.

-A ti que te importa viejo.- responde Ranma queriendo dejar el tema por terminado.

-Familia, la cena ya está lista.- dice Kasumi entrando por la puerta con una olla en las manos.

Kasumi sirvió a todos los presentes su porción y la cena transcurrió sin problemas, sin peleas.

Ranma termino primero y salió del comedor agradeciendo a Kasumi por la comida.

Akane sabía que algo le pasaba a Ranma.

Ranma se dirigió al tejado de la casa donde podía estar sin interrupciones ni molestias.

Akane termino su comida y también salió del comedor haciendo las mismas acciones de su prometido. Se dirigió al tejado porque sabía que seguramente hay estaría Ranma. Al llegar se encuentra con Ranma tumbado mirando el cielo como si no hubiera nada más interesante que ver. Akane continúa y se sienta a su lado dejando un silencio un poco incómodo para ella y decide ponerle fin.-Ranma ¿te sucede algo?

-¿A qué te refieres?- pregunta Ranma sin mover un musculo.

-A que hace tiempo estas un poco raro todos te sentimos un poco distanciado y quisiera saber el ¿Por qué?-pregunta dando un suspiro.

- Ah… pues nada solo que intento proteger algo y eso hace que me distancie sin querer de vosotras.- responde sin darle motivos a que se preocupe.

- ah…. ¿Solo es eso?- dice con un tono de decepción tenía la esperanza de que ella fuese el motivo.

-Sí, solo es eso.- lo dice con desganas no le gustaba dar explicaciones a nadie.

- Está bien, mañana es sábado ¿tienes algo que hacer?- cuestiona Akane.

-no, no tengo nada que hacer, pero mañana quiero descansar no quiero saber de nada ni de nadie.- responde Ranma mirando todavía el cielo.

-Está bien, hasta luego.- se despide Akane levantándose y bajando del tejado.

_"Idiota si supieras que lo hago por tu bien" _dice en su cabeza viendo como bajaba su prometida.

Akane al volver al salón se encuentra con Kasumi al teléfono, se iba a ir pero Kasumi la detiene llamándola.

-Akane, Ryoga ha llamado dice que quiere hablar contigo mañana en la heladería que está cerca del instituto.- comenta Kasumi marchándose del lugar.

Akane se va a su habitación a dormir pensando "_¿Qué me quiere decir Ryoga?_".

_Al día siguiente…_

Akane se levanta de su cama y se dirige al baño para darse un baño y cambiarse para ir a saber que era lo que quería Ryoga.

Akane termina y baja a desayunar y se encuentra a todos en el comedor menos a su prometido.

-Akane quieres ir a avisar a Ranma que el desayuno ya está listo.- dice Kasumi con una sonrisa.

-Está bien.- Akane se levanta y vuelve a subir las escaleras y va a la habitación de su prometido la abre como de costumbre para despertarlo con agua fría pero se sorprende que Ranma no estaba durmiendo y que la habitación estaba vacía.

Akane baja rápidamente las escaleras y se dirige al dojo a ver si estaba su prometido en el pero tampoco lo encuentra. Vuelve al comedor y lo ve a él sentado frente al estanque en silencio como si de una estatua se tratara.

-Akane parece ser que Ranma ha estado hay desde el principio.- comenta Kasumi con una sonrisa que hizo calmar a Akane la preocupación que estaba sintiendo al no encontrar a su prometido.

Comenzaron a desayunar y Ranma termino de comer rápido se levantó y volvió a sentarse frente al estanque.

Akane termina de comer, se levanta y comienza a caminar a hacia la puerta – ya regreso tengo que salir a ver una cosa.- y sale de la casa y se marcha.

Ranma dejo esa postura de estatua y se va tras Akane pero a una distancia prudente para que Akane no se diera cuenta de que la estaba siguiendo.

Akane ya había llegado a la heladería, pero vio que todavía Ryoga no había llegado. "_como siempre tan desorientado_".

Akane dispuesta a marcharse a ver que el chico no llegaba, ve que un chico con pañuelo amarillo en la cabeza se acercaba poco a poco a ella.

-Hola, Akane.-dice Ryoga poniéndose rojo al ver a la chica.

-Hola, Ryoga- saluda con una sonrisa, "_por fin llegas_". De que me querías hablar- comenta Akane.

-Ah, si vamos a un lugar más íntimo. "_La había citado para declararle mis sentimientos hacia ella_".

-Está bien, vamos al parque que a esta hora no hay nadie- dijo intrigada por saber sobre que quería hablarle.

En se mismo momento, Ranma observo como los dos se iban de la heladería y comenzó a seguirlos a una distancia muy prudente. "_Que estarán haciendo estos dos juntos_".

_Continuara…_


	2. Chapter 2

**1. SE TERMINO **

Ranma después de seguir a esos dos juntos hasta al parque se esconde detrás de un árbol para intentar escuchar algo de la conversación que esos dos iban a tener.

"_Que mala suerte no puedo escuchar absolutamente nada_".

Ranma baja un momento la mirada para imaginar que es lo que esos dos están hablando.

-Akane yo… yo te quiero decir- intentaba decir el chico de la pañoleta.

-Sobre que me querías hablar- comenta Akane interrumpiendo al chico.

-Bueno yo te quería decir que me gus… gustas- dice el chico tomando sus mejillas un perfecto color tomate.

Akane sorprendida comenta- tú también me gustas…

-¡¿En serio?!- exclama Ryoga interrumpiendo a la chica.

-Sí, pero solo como amigo- dice Akane acabando con la ilusión del chico.

"_Se me han acabado las esperanzas con ella_".

_"Le daré un beso, para no arrepentirme después de haberle confesado mis sentimientos"_.- vuelve a decir en su cabeza.

Ryoga se aproxima hacia Akane y le roba un beso de sus labios.

Akane en estado de shock no sabe cómo interactuar.

Ranma vuelve a poner la mirada sobre la pareja y se encuentra que se están besando.

"_¿Por qué? ¿Por qué con él?_".-Ranma se ve corriendo impulsivamente con enfado hacia donde está la pareja y, al llegar separa el beso dándole un golpe a Ryoga en la mejilla, enviándolo a unos 3 metros de distancia.

Ryoga tirado en el suelo escucha:

-Ranma! Esto no es lo que parece….grita la peli azul.

Con el ceño fruncido -si esta es tu decisión, por mi está bien.

-Ranma, estas equivocado comenta el chico tirado en el suelo

-Cállate, maldito cerdo- grita Ranma.

-Mejor me voy, vosotros seguid con vuestras cosas- dice Ranma, marchándose enfado.

-Ranma!- grita Akane.

-Es tu vida, no me debes explicaciones- dice Ranma sin mirar a la chica.

Akane detiene a Ranma tomándolo por el brazo pero Ranma hace que lo suelte bruscamente tumbándola hacia el suelo.

-Eso sí que no Ranma.- grita Ryoga lanzando sus pañoletas afiladas al ver que Ranma hacía daño a su pequeña Akane.

-Quieres pelea.- grita Ranma esquivando con mucha facilidad todas esas pañoletas tomando por el cuello a Ryoga pero no se da cuenta de que una pañoleta alcanza a Akane haciéndole una larga línea en la pierna seguida de una larga mancha de sangre.

Akane suelta un grito que desconcierta a Ranma. Ranma se gira y mira a Akane con la pierna sangrándole deja a Ryoga de lado y se acerca a ella.

Akane pensando que iba a volver a hacerle daño – no, no te acerques.

Ranma al escuchar esas palabras y más el miedo que veía en su mirada comprende que todo lo que hizo estos 3 meses no ha servido para nada cuando el mayor peligro para ella era el mismo.- está bien, adiós. Tu maldito cerdo llévala con el doctor Tofu.

Akane al sentir ese "adiós" por parte de su prometido siente que algo malo iba a suceder.

-Akane ¿estás bien?- pregunta preocupado Ryoga.

-Si solo es un rasguño. – responde presionando con fuerza la herida.

- Siento mucho, por haberte besado, lo siento- dice Ryoga con sinceridad.

-Cuando lleguemos a donde el doctor Tofu, quiero que no te me vuelvas a acercar….- dice fríamente….- yo quiero a Ranma no se desde cuándo pero me enamoré de él, pero creo que por esto, todo se terminó entre él y yo- le dice Akane a Ryoga.

-De acuerdo no me volverás a ver pero Ranma no tenía que tratarte así.- comenta Ryoga viendo que la herida de Akane seguía sangrando, apresura el paso.

Después de 5 min llegan al consultorio del doctor Tofu.

-Akane, ¡¿Qué ha pasado?!- exclama viendo la herida que tiene Akane en la pierna.

-Una larga historia pero me puede curar esto.- dice Akane que siente que pierde fuerza cada segundo.

-Sí, Ryoga ponla sobre la camilla. Rápido.- dice el galeno viendo como el chico lo hace a una rapidez jamás vista.

El doctor cura la herida de Akane tomándole 2 puntos en la pierna.

-Ya está, pero Akane no te podrás mover durante 2 semanas si no quieres que se te vuelva a abrir la herida. Por cierto ¿Dónde está Ranma?

No lo sé.- Akane respondió con un tono de tristeza.

Pues tendré que llevarte a tu casa.- dice el galeno.

Adiós para siempre, no te volveré a molestar.- dice Ryoga marchándose del lugar viendo como Akane queda en buena manos.

Adiós, es mejor que las cosas queden así.- dice Akane desviando la mirada.

_"Me iré de viaje para poder olvidarte Akane" _camina con ese pensamiento fuera del consultorio del galeno.

-Bien Akane vámonos.- dice el doctor Tofu.

-Está bien.- dice Akane.

_En el dojo… _

Ranma después de llegar a casa se dirige hacia el dojo para poder desahogarse contra un oponente invisible.

_"Mejor me voy a aclarar mis ideas sobre todo"_ piensa parando de dar golpes al aire.

Se dirige a su habitación y al llegar comienza a empacar sus cosas vigilando que nadie estuviera cerca para que le preguntara que estaba haciendo, no tenía ganas de dar explicaciones a nadie. Cogió el dinero que tenía guardado de su padre.

"_Antes de irme debo decir algo para que no se preocupen_" piensa, cogiendo unas hojas de papel y comienza a escribir algo sobre ellas. Escribe dos cartas, una de ella decía en el sobre "para todos" y en el otro sobre no decía nada.

Ranma baja las escaleras y va al comedor, para suerte de él no se encontraba nadie dentro de él y dejo una de las cartas debajo de la mesa. Terminando de colocar la carta se dirige hacia la cocina donde sabía que se encontraría con la mayor de las Tendo.

-Kasumi cuando estén todos, puedes reunirlos en el comedor y diles que lean la carta que está debajo de la mesa.- comenta Ranma mirando como Kasumi seguía con la atención en las ollas.

-De acuerdo, Ranma.- dice Kasumi sin mirar a Ranma.

-Adiós, Kasumi.- dice Ranma con un tono de tristeza.

-¿Vas a salir?- cuestiona Kasumi mirando a Ranma a los ojos.

-Más o menos.- responde desviando la mirada.

-De acuerdo.- comenta Kasumi volviendo a sus labores.

Ranma sale de la cocina vuelve a su habitación y sale por la ventana ya que sería demasiado sospechoso salir por la puerta principal y con una mochila. Al salir mira por última vez a la casa donde ha pasado buenos y malos momentos.

_Por las calles de Nerima _

-Akane ya nos falta poco y podrás tumbarte en la cama pero no te tendrás que mover durante estas dos semanas.- comenta el galeno que llevaba en su espalda a Akane.

- Esta bien, no lo hare.- dice Akane recordando todo lo sucedido hace una hora.

- Ya está, ya hemos llegado.- dice el doctor Tofu con unas gotas de sudor en la frente.

El doctor llama a la puerta, la puerta se abre a los minutos por una castaña.

-Kasumi traigo a Akane que se ha hecho una herida en la pierna y no podrá caminar durante dos semanas.- dice con tranquilidad como si no hubiese pasado nada al ver a la castaña.

"_Aun no me acostumbro que el doctor Tofu ya no se vuelva loco al ver a mi hermana_"- piensa la peli azul.

-Está bien pasa. Akane ¿te encuentras bien?- cuestiona Kasumi abriendo la puerta por completo para que el doctor pudiese entrar.

Sí, no ha sido nada solo un rasguño.- comenta Akane haciendo una ligera mueca de dolor al sentir que la herida le comenzaba a doler un poco más.

El doctor pasa y lleva a Akane a su habitación para que descanse un poco.

-Kasumi cuando veas a Ranma dile que cuide a Akane.- dice el galeno al salir de la habitación de Akane.

-Está bien. Doctor tofu ¿aceptaría una taza de té como agradecimiento?- dice Kasumi con una sonrisa.

-De acuerdo.- responde el galeno bajando con Kasumi por las escaleras.

Akane en su habitación se acuesta sin mirar que la ventana de su habitación estaba ligeramente abierta.

_Continuara…_


	3. Chapter 3

_**LAS CARTAS **_

Ranma había llegado al puerto y se dirigió a comprar un billete para poder irse a China.

"_Tengo que aclarar mis sentimientos hacia Akane y saber si quiere seguir con su compromiso después de ver ese beso". _El tema del beso lo estaba matando por dentro.

_En casa de los Tendo…_

Han pasado ya varias horas, como siempre Kasumi ya tenía la cena lista para servirla

Akane estaba sentada de una forma cuidadosa viendo la televisión después de descansar un par de horas, estaba esperando a Ranma a ver si podía hablar con él.

Ya está servida la cena.- grita Kasumi para que toda la familia vayan al comedor.

Todos apenas escuchar estas palabras se reunieron en segundos alrededor de la mesa.

El señor Tendo, comento- Que raro que todavía no haya vuelto Ranma, nunca llega tarde para la cena-.

-No te preocupes, Soun ya conoces como es mi hijo ha de estar en una pelea.- comento con un tono de orgullo.

-Tío Genma ¿Por qué no te preocupas es tu hijo?- cuestiona Akane.

-Ranma es fuerte no le puede pasar nada físicamente, lo único que le puede hacer daño son sus propios sentimientos.- comenta Genma sonriendo.

Akane al escuchar estas palabras se siente un poco preocupada porque Ranma se fue del parque sin decir palabra y todavía habiendo visto ese beso que nunca debió pasar.

Kasumi comienza a recordar las palabras de Ranma antes de salir:

_Flash Back_

-Kasumi cuando estén todos, puedes reunirlos en el comedor y diles que lean la carta que está debajo de la mesa.- comenta Ranma mirando como Kasumi seguía con la atención en las ollas.

-De acuerdo, Ranma.- dice Kasumi sin mirar a Ranma.

-Adiós, Kasumi.- dice Ranma con un tono de tristeza.

-¿Vas a salir?- cuestiona Kasumi mirando a Ranma a los ojos.

-Más o menos.- responde desviando la mirada.

-De acuerdo.- comenta Kasumi volviendo a sus labores.

_Fin del Flash Back_

-Antes de que Ranma saliese de nuevo me dijo que miráramos una carta que ha dejado bajo la mesa

-¿Debajo de la mesa?- cuestiona Akane recibiendo un si por parte de Kasumi.

Soun se agacha un poco y visualiza una carta pegada debajo de la mesa, la agarra y la saca.

-¿Sobre qué será?-pregunta Kasumi

-¿Te dijo algo más Kasumi? - pregunta Akane pero sin recibir una respuesta.

-No.- responde Kasumi después de intentar recordar algo más.

-Papá ábrela, rápido- dice la chica de cabello azulado.

Soun comienza a abrir la carta con rapidez y comienza a leer en voz alta:

_Carta 1_

Para la familia Tendo.

He decidido marcharme a un viaje de entrenamiento, no sé por cuanto tiempo. También tengo cosas que pensar sobre mi futuro y cuando vuelva llevaré una decisión sobre el compromiso que tenemos Akane y yo, claro está siempre que ella todavía no se haiga casado con otro. Solo escribí esta carta para comunicarles que estaré bien y que no os preocupéis por mí, no digo el lugar al cual me marchó para que nadie me encuentre quiero estar solo para entrenar y pensar.

Cuidad de mi papá es un poco vago y no hace muchas cosas pero en el fondo es buena persona. Decidle a mi madre que no se deje llevar por los disparates de mi padre. Para mi sois como una familia y si después no continuo con el compromiso me iré de la casa no quiero ser un estorbo y se ganarme la vida no como mi padre que en un bueno para nada. Os extrañare a todos mientras estoy fuera.

R.S

_Fin de la Carta _

Todos al escuchar esas palabras se les quitaron las ganas de comer. Soun y Genma llorando como niños en un rincón pensando que no podrían unir sus apreciadas escuelas.

Kasumi recogió la cena y la guardo y no volvió a entrar al comedor se fue a su habitación a dormir despidiéndose de todos.

Akane al escuchar esas palabras subió lentamente las escaleras y se dirigió a la habitación de su prometido.

"_Todo esto tiene que ser una bro…broma_".- piensa, creyendo que al abrir la puerta lo vería como estaba hay enfadado por el beso que vio entre Ryoga y ella. Pero al abrir esa puerta todas las esperanzas desaparecieron al instante. Akane se recostó sobre la cama, llorando en silencio, extrañando al joven de la trenza.

Se quedó un par de horas sobre la cama, oliendo el olor impregnado que tenía las sabanas en donde dormida el muchacho. Se levantó de la cama con los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar, se dirigió a su cuarto para terminar de llorar, al entrar por primera vez se fija que su ventana estaba un poco abierta, camina lentamente hasta llegar a ella y cerrarla. Al girarse para acostarse en su cama se encuentra con un sobre sobre su escritorio.

Akane se pregunta- _"¿Qué es esto?", no dice el remitente ni a quien va dirigida_. La comienza a abrir lentamente sentándose en su cama y comienza a leer.

_Carta 2_

Para: Akane

Esta esta carta la escribí para explicarte bien el motivo mi partida sin despedirme de nadie.

Cada día de estos 3 meses que han pasado me he despertado con el único motivo de protegerte, tuve miedo a perderte en el monte Fénix. Cada día te seguía a distancia para ver que no te ocurría nada malo. Me iba alejando cada vez poco a poco de ti pero eso te ha mantenido a salvo ya que las peleas de mis prometidas contra ti han disminuido mucho pero nunca me había dado cuenta que la primera persona que te ha estado haciendo daño soy yo y eso lo comprobé esta mañana. Aunque me cueste admitirlo en persona yo "te amo" te lo quería decir de alguna forma pero no he podido decírtelo por miedo al rechazo hoy al verte con el cerdo de Ryoga perdí la esperanza que tenía. No puedo seguir haciéndote daño prefiero marcharme por un tiempo y dejar que hagas una vida normal. También quiero pensar en todo lo ocurrido. No sé cuándo volveré. Que seas muy feliz con la persona que quieras a tu lado, ojala que te proteja como yo te he protegido hasta ahora no me gustaría volver y ver que te ha pasado algo.

R.S

_Fin de la Carta _

Al terminar de leer la carta Akane suelta la carta y, se lleva las manos a la cara y se tira hacia la cama a llorar.

"_Idiota porque nunca me dejas explicarme yo también te amo"._

Al día siguiente Akane no se levanta hasta la tarde.

Ranma ya ha llegado a China.

_Continuara…_

* * *

Este es el ultimo capitulo por hoy, pronto continuare con esta historia...

Si a alguien le gusta que me lo haga saber mediante su review que eso es lo k animan a las personas a seguir escribiendo mas fics

Adios :)


	4. Chapter 4

_**EMPEZAR DE CERO**_

Después de llegar a China, el joven de la trenza se dirige hacia las montañas para entrenar y descansar, pero al ver que no iba a llegar muy lejos por la falta de dinero, decide participar en un torneo que se llevaría a cabo en una semana.

Se punta en el torneo para después marcharse a las montañas a descansar un poco y después entrenar hasta el día del torneo.

"Comenzare desde el principio otra vez".- piensa el chico.

* * *

Akane no fue a la universidad hoy papá.- dice Kasumi.

No creo que debamos molestarla por ahora Kasumi.- dice un hombre con un pañuelo blanco en la cabeza ocultando su calvicie.

Pero tío Genma, se va enfermar no ha comido nada desde ayer por la mañana.- dice vuelve a decir la mayor de las Tendo.

Pero es lo mejor, para ella. Porque ella en realidad si quiere a Ranma, debe sentir un poco su ida.-comenta el padre de Ranma.

Cierto, Saotome.- dice Soun.

Una chica en su habitación llorando desconsoladamente leyendo una y otra vez la misma carta.

Debo ser fuerte, y esperar que él vuelva.- piensa la peli azul, limpiándose las lágrimas con las manos.

Comienza a levantarse lentamente y hasta quedar sentada sobre su cama, se levanta coge prendas para cambiarse después de bañarse, abre su puerta y se dirige al baño.

Se desvistió después se sumergió en la bañera y se quedó allí sin moverse por un largo tiempo. Salió y se vistió comenzó a arreglarse un poco salió y se dirigió al comedor.

Entrando en el comedor se encuentran con todos un poco tristes por la partida del chico de la trenza que había aportado un poco de felicidad a todos a su manera pero los había hecho felices.

Venga, arriba esos ánimos, en su carta dijo que volvería ¿no?-dice la chica.

Buenos días, Akane.- con una sonrisa dice su hermana y preguntándole.- ¿Vas a desayunar?

Sí, tengo mucha hambre.- responde Akane con una sonrisa.

Es verdad Akane.- dicen juntos Soun y Genma.- Ranma siempre cumple sus promesas.

Si.- responde Akane con una sonrisa.

En eso suena el teléfono y Kasumi sale a contestar. Al pasar varios minutos Kasumi vuelve a entrar.

¿Quien era Kasumi?- pregunta el matriarca de los Tendo

Era tía Nodoka dice que volverá en un par de días de la casa de su prima.- contesta Kasumi con esa amabilidad de siempre.

Saotome ¿como le dirá a su esposa sobre la partida de su Ranma?-pregunta Soun a Genma.

Pues la verdad no lo sé ya veremos que pasará.- dice Genma cogiendo una mochila para empacar sus cosas.

Aaaa no tío, no te vas.- dice Akane quitandole la michila de las manos a Genma.

Está bien me quedo.- dice Genma con mala gana.

Después de esto Akane se dirige hacia el restaurant de Ukyo, ya que esta no iba a la universidad porque tenía que atender su negocio, tenía que hablar con ella...

La relación con la cocinera había mejorado un poco se podría decir que ahora eran casi amigas pero no pasaba eso lo único que las unió un poco se había ido a saber dónde.

* * *

El chico de coleta después de descansar un tiempo se levantó y ahora estaba entrenado solo en las montañas, golpeando a los arboles como si fuesen sus enemigos. Pero no se podía concentrarse bien, en el entrenamiento.

Aaahhh.- grita el chico.

¿Porque no puedo sacármela de la cabeza?- se pregunta el mismo.

El chico diciendo en su cabeza.- _"Claro es porque todavía sigo queriéndola y la traigo en mi corazón pero debo empezar a olvidar"._

El muchacho terminando su casi entrenamiento decide irse a dar un baño en una cascada que vio cerca mientras habia subido la montaña.

Al ir llegando a la cascada visualiza a una hermosa chica de cabellos rubios largos hasta la cintura que se estaba bañando de espalda. Al ver esto prefiere marcharse y volver dentro de un rato.

La chica siente la presencia del chico a su espalda gira la cabeza y ve que este ya se iba así que decide hablar.

Te puedes quedar, yo ya termine de bañarme.- dice la chica, viendo detenerse al chico.

El chico sin girarse para no ver más de lo debido. Dice.-Es-está bien.

Al girarse se encuentra con una muchacha ya vestida y una mirada esmeralda mirándolo fijamente.

¿Te pasa algo?- pregunta el chico.

No, ¿Por qué?- pregunta la chica observando al chico de arriba abajo. "_Se ve fuerte pero no demasiado je apuesto que no me ganaría_"

Entonces por qué me miras de esa manera.- dice el muchacho recorriéndola de arriba abajo con la mirada, la belleza de aquella chica. _"Es bonita"_

Nada, solo es que eres muy apuesto y se te ve fuerte.- responde la rubia, preguntándole- ¿No eres de aquí, verdad?

, no lo soy. Soy de Japón.- responde el muchacho

Bueno, hasta siempre.- dice, marchándose de la cascada y dejando aquel joven alli parado.

El chico se queda con intriga por saber quién era. Preguntándose:

"_¿Cómo se llamará? ¿Vivirá cerca de aquí?"_...

Se quitó rápidamente la ropa dejándola sobre una piedra que estaba cerca y se sumergió en la cascada para poder bañarse y relajarse un poco sobre los últimos acontecimientos...

* * *

Después de caminar hacia el negocio de Ukyo, la chica de cabellos azules se percata que en la puerta decía un cartel:

CERRADO

¿Por qué estará cerrado?- se pregunta la chica.

La chica toca la puerta varias veces, pero al ver que nadie le abría, se atreve a abrir la puerta y entrar.

Una vez dentro gritando pregunta.- ¿HAY ALGUIEN?

Al no escuchar respuesta va al segundo piso, y se percata de que una luz salía de una de las habitaciones.

Con un poco de temor por lo que se pueda encontrar dentro, la chica abre la puerta lentamente. Para que después de abrir la puerta encontrarse con una Ukyo triste y con agotada seguramente de haber estado llorando mirando hacia un punto perdido a la pared contraria de donde está la puerta.

Ukyo ¿estás bien?- pregunta la joven poniéndole una mano en el hombro.

La chica de cabellera larga se tensó al sentir una mano seguida de esa voz.- Ah, hola Akane a ¿qué vienes?

Sin darle a tiempo de responder vuelve a hablar

Supongo que vendrás a decirme que Ranma y tú os vais a intentar casar otra vez ¿verdad?-dice la cocinera, limpiándose las pequeñas lagrimas que intentaron salir.

Pues venía a hablar contigo. ¿Qué? ¿De dónde sacas esas ideas?- cuestiona la peli azul sorprendida por lo que acababa de escuchar.

Ukyo se sorprende por lo que acababa de oír, ella sabía que Ranma debió haberle dicho algo a Akane durante esta semana sobre su decisión que había tomado.

Pues no es ninguna idea que se me haiga ocurrido a mí, solo saqué conclusiones de lo que pasaría después de que Ranma te dijo su decisión.-habla la cocinera dejando a una peli corto confusa.

¿Eh? ¿Qué decisión? ¿Y porque estabas antes de esa forma triste?- cuestiona rápidamente intentado entender lo que escucho de la cocinera.

Pues estaba y estaré así por un tiempo, por la misma decisión que Ranma ha tomó hace una semana. Acaso él ¿no te ha dicho nada?- dijo Ukyo confusa al ver como el rostro de Akane se transformaba en un completo signo de confusión.

Sigo sin entender y mucho menos sobre esa decisión ¿me podrías explicar?- dice la peli azul con una confusión en su cabeza

Está bien.- acepta la cocinera preguntándose: _"¿Por qué Ranma no le ha dicho nada aun? ¿Habrá pasado algo?"._

Comencemos...- dice Ukyo

Akane para no interrumpir solo afirma con la cabeza…

_Continuara…_

* * *

_Disculpen la tardanza he estado ocupado con los examenes y tambien se me fue la inspiracion xD pero hoy por fin termine este capitulo el siguiente estara mas o menos para la semana que viene no se todo dependerá de la inspiracion..._

_¿quien será la rubia? ¿Pasara algo entre Ranma y ella? ¿Que decision tomo Ranma una semana antes? todo se respondera a su debido tiempo xD_

_gracias a los que dejan sus reviews_

_hasta la proxima, adios _


	5. A superarse!

_**Perdón x la tardanza xD casi 3 meses bueno he estado ocupado y muchos exámenes, problemas, bla bla bla x lo k pasan todos los alumnos de instituto. **_

_**espero k le guste este capitulo he intentado hacerlo lo mas largo posible para recompesar los 3 meses sin subir nada de nada. **_

* * *

**_5._**_** A SUPERARSE!**_

-Bueno Akane, Ranma vino hace una semana para hablar conmigo sobre el compromiso que teníamos.- decía Ukyo mientras miraba a Akane.

-¿Qué teníais? ¿Qué paso?- decía Akane mientras intentaba pensar las palabras que había dicho la cocinera.

-Pues sencillo Ranma rompió el compromiso me dijo que siempre me vio como una buena amiga nada más que no me podía ver de otra forma porque su corazón ya tenía dueña aunque a él le fue difícil decir estas últimas palabras.- decía la castaña con un tono triste.

-¿e-es enserio?- la peli azul cuestionó con un tono de tristeza porque pensaba que lo que Ranma le iba a decir a ella también era para romper el compromiso entre ellos.

-Si es muy enserio Ranma también me contó que antes ya había ido a donde Shampoo para aclarar todo esto de la forma más fácil posible y al parecer lo consiguió no sé como pero se libró de Shampoo también y quita esa cara deberías estar feliz.- contestaba Ukyo mirando como Akane tenía la cabeza gacha ganándose rápidamente la mirada de la peli azul.

-¿Por qué lo dices? Ranma quiere a otra persona pues bien por el.- decía Akane con orgullo pero herida por dentro.

-Jajaja.- la cocinera se rio- Akane serás tonta, Ranma quiere a una persona si pero esa persona eres tu cuando vino me dijo que la razón por la cual iba a luchar eras tú porque hace tiempo se había dado cuenta que te quiere pero su orgullo no lo dejaba expresarse como él quería.- Ukyo dijo mientras se levantaba de donde se encontraba sentada.

-Entonces era eso.- dijo la peli azul con deje de tristeza.

-Ukyo noto eso.- Akane que pasa deberías estar contenta tienes a Ranma para ti sola jejeje.- decía tratando de animarla a la chica cuando ella estaba peor según ella.

-Lo sé pero es que ha habido un problema y Ranma se fue de casa y nadie sabe dónde está.- dice Akane con tristeza.

-¿Qué sucedió?- pregunto con curiosidad Ukyo.

-Akane comienza a contarle todo lo ocurrido las últimas horas, cuando Ranma vio como Ryoga la besaba, sobre las cartas de Ranma.

* * *

-"Ya ha pasado una semana desde que llegué aquí he conseguido aumentar un poco mi fuerza espero estar a la altura del torneo". - piensa un chico con trenza bajando rápidamente por la montaña.

Un par de horas después...

-Es hora de comenzar este torneo, para poder saber quién es el mejor de este torneo, nuestro campeón seguirá invito o vendrá alguien y le arrebatará su título de campeón.- grito el árbitro.

-Después de haber entrenado tanto, no puedo perder por nada, necesito el dinero.- piensa el chico decidido a ganar.

-Este torneo se llevara a cabo por rondas.- dice el árbitro por el micrófono

-Ahora sí que comience la lucha.- dice gritando a todo pulmón el señor réferi.

El oji-azul, después de tantas peleas se adentra a la final venciendo fácilmente a todos sus contrincantes, igual que un chico encapuchado y actual campeón.

-Es hora por decidir quién es el mejor de este torneo, que comience la batalla final.- grita el árbitro.

Ambos contrincantes luchaban al máximo de sus posibilidades uno golpeaba el otro lo bloqueaba. Una lucha muy igual observaba el público desde los asientos, ninguno de los finalistas daba un rastro de cansancio. Se movían a una velocidad increíble golpes muy acertados pero que eran bloqueados con facilidad. Ranma no usa sus habilidades porque al parecer su oponente no sabe usar ninguna asi que solo lucha con las manos y los pies.

-¡Wow !Esta lucha esta realmente emocionante ninguno de los dos rivales muestra una debilidad ni cansancio se ven muy parejos tanto en resistencia como en fuerza y agilidad.- grita el árbitro.

En el ring esos dos daban todo lo que tenían ya comenzaban a caerles gotas de sudor por la frente pero ninguno se iba a dejar vencer y muchos menos echarse para atrás en el ultimo momento. Un golpe más en el cual chocaron sus puños y el sonido retumbo por unos segundos. Golpeaban y golpeaban a puntos vitales pero siempre lograban bloquearlos. En un momento en la lucha Ranma ve con la guardia baja a su rival y le da un fuerte golpe en la boca del estomago mandando al encapuchado al suelo escupiendo un poco de sangre. El encapuchado se intenta levantar pero con dificultad y mas el cansancio que ya estaba dando señales de afectarle.

-Vamos a terminar esto rápidamente ya me estoy cansando. No quiero hacerte daño.- le dice el Ranma al encapuchado que se intentaba levantar.

El chico de la capucha logra ponerse de pies pero observa como Ranma da un salto hacia el para darle un fuerte golpe y dejarlo fuera de combate. Ranma estaba a punto de tocarlo pero el logra esquivar el golpe pero en eso pierde su capucha y por fin se ve el rostro de aquel misterioso encapuchado. Bajo la capucha estaba aquella rubia que se encontró en la cascada aquel otro día.

¡Tú, eres la chica del otro día!- exclama el chico, sorprendido.

Todo el público se queda sorprendido al ver que el encapuchado era una mujer.

Si. Veo que me recuerdas muy bien para habernos visto solo una vez.- dice la chica con una sonrisa.

El chico girándose y dispuesto a marcharse, dice.- Lo siento yo no lucho contra chicas.

Eso me facilitará las cosas.- dice la chica lanzándole un golpe al chico por la espalda.

¡Eh!- exclama el chico deteniendo el golpe con una mano.

Veo que eres fuerte muy fuerte.- dice la chica sonriendo.

Igualmente. Si quieres luchar estoy dispuesto .- dice el joven de la trenza.

El chico que tenia la mano agarrada de la joven, la agarra con las dos y la lanza contra el suelo. La chica al ver como se aproximaba al suelo detiene la caída con una mano, Ranma hace un rápido movimiento y se posiciona detrás de ella la chica se percata de esto intenta escapar pero demasiado tarde.

Se termino he ganado.- es lo ultimo que escucha por el golpe recibido en el cuello por Ranma dejándola inconsciente.

Guau, este combate ha llegado a su final, YA TENEMOS UN GANADOR.- grita el árbitro.

¿Cómo te llamas?- pregunta el réferi.

Ranma… Ranma Saotome.- responde el chico.

Nuestro ganador es Ranma Saotome y ahora actual campeón de este torneo que se esta llevando a cabo por toda China.- grita el árbitro, viendo al público gritar de la emoción de los combates especialmente el ultimo.

Todo el público gritaba de la emoción parándose y aplaudiendo desde sus respectivos lugares.

El joven alzando sus brazos en señal de victoria.

El árbitro le entrega los 30 mil yens, que necesitaba para poder comer y vivir hasta el próximo torneo y le dice que si quiere seguir como campeón tiene que presentarse al siguiente torneo y que ganara el doble de lo que gano en este torneo.

-El chico le pregunta.- ¿Dónde se celebrará el próximo torneo? ¿Y cuando?

-Bueno el próximo torneo será en el próximo pueblo, el próximo mes este mismo día y como dije antes lo estamos haciendo por toda China y durará un año. y al terminar el torneo después de ese año quien quede ganador recibirá una mejor cantidad de dinero.- comenta el señor patrocinador.

Me convertiré en "el mejor artista marcial" de toda china, ganare todos y cada uno de esos torneos-piensa Ranma.- Esta bien cuente conmigo estaré el próximo mes- dándose una vuelta con la intención de alejarse. Pero el señor patrocinador lo vuelve a detener hablándole.

podría venir con nosotros asi no tiene que viajar además toda las cosas que necesite corre por nuestra cuenta ya que usted es el actual campeón.- termina de hablar.

Mmmm es una oferta tentadora pero no prefiero ir por mi cuenta además necesito entrenarme más.- Ranma le dice rechazando la oferta.

Ranma se da la media vuelta y se dirige hacia donde estaba la chica inconsciente, la recoge en brazos y baja del ring de batalla con la chica y se marcha con ella a la montaña donde tiene sus cosas y acampamento.

* * *

Ya ha pasado una semana desde la partida de Ranma, Akane volvió en parte a su vida normal, volvió a asistir a la universidad junto con Ukyo que hacia la carrera para ser una mejor cocinera. La relación entre Akane y Ukyo mejoró mucho desde que se marcho aquel chico por la que todas peleaban, ahora eran amigas muy buenas amigas. Akane pensó toda las cosas que debería cambiar durante esta semana y asi lo hizo tomo una decisión.

Akane y Ukyo estaban en el receso comiendo su almuerzo tranquilamente cada una pensaba sus cosas hasta que Ukyo decidió romper el silencio.

Akane, ¿Qué has pensado hacer ahora que no esta Ranma?- pregunto directamente sin dar vueltas al asunto.

Pues... pues he tomado una decisión Ukyo y es la mejor.- Decía Akane tranquilamente.

¿Cuál es esa decisión Akane?.- decía la cocinera con curiosidad por saber que era lo que tenia planeado su amiga.

Pues he decidido que esperare a que Ranma regrese y que tendré que ser una buena artista marcial y mejorar en la cocina para que él se pueda sentir orgulloso de mi. Practicaré todos los días y quiero saber si me podrías ayudar ya sabes que no tengo dotes para la cocina - dice Akane riendo levemente y mostrando su sonrisa.

Te ayudaré encantada cuenta conmigo.- Ukyo apoyaba la decisión de Akane.

Podríamos empezar después de terminar las clases también tengo que pasar por la librería a recoger los libros de cocina que encargue.- Dijo Akane con un tono apenado por pedir ayuda siendo como ella es muy orgullosa.

Esta bien Akane no hay problema.- la castaña encantada de ayudar.

Horas después...

Akane vámonos que ya han terminado las clases.- dice Ukyo.

Esta bien pero pasemos por la librería a recoger los libros.- responde Akane cogiendo su mochila para ir saliendo con Ukyo de la universidad

Está bien.- responde desde la puerta cuando están juntas emprenden su camino hacia la librería.

Empezaremos por un plato sencillo para que no puedas equivocarte.- dice Ukyo a Akane

Si esta bien.- decía la peli azul un poco molesta, mientras visualiza la librería ha unos pocos metros.

Ya llegamos espérame un momento voy a por los libros.- dicho esto Akane entra a la librería y en unos minutos sale con 5 libros.

Ukyo y Akane se fueron a casa de la castaña para empezar a intentar cocinar algo preparado por Akane.

* * *

Horas después del torneo...

Por fin despiertas, no fue mi intención darte demasiado fuerte.-dice el chico de la trenza con una sonrisa.

No... no pasa nada al fin de cuentas era una pelea.- dice la hermosa rubia que se queda embobada por esos ojos azules.

Si bueno esto… ¿Cómo te llamas? y tu tampoco eres de por aquí ¿cierto?- pregunta el chico con curiosidad ya que no sabia nada de ella.

Bueno esto yo me llamo… Ayame pero todos me llaman Akane porque dicen que siempre estoy enojada. Y no, no soy de aquí soy de Japón.- dice la rubia frunciendo el ceño.

El chico escuchando este ultimo nombre perdió el brillo que tenia en los ojos ahora estaban totalmente opacos ya que se había olvidado de todo lo sucedido hasta este mismo momento.

¿Qué pasa tiene algo de malo mi nombre o que?- pregunta la rubia intrigada por ese cambio de actitud.

No quiero hablar de eso.- responde el chico desviando la mirada y poniéndola en un punto muerto sin moverla.

Esta bien eh… ¿como te llamas?- pregunta la chica rubia.

Ranma, Ranma Saotome.- responde Ranma mirando a la chica con una sonrisa. -¿Vives cerca de aquí?- pregunta intrigado por saber de ella.

Bueno, no estoy de paso entrenando para una gran artista marcial y ¿tu?.- responde la chica

Hago lo mismo pero he venido también para pensar cosas. Bueno si no tienes a donde ir te puedes quedar aquí en la tienda, yo me voy a entrenar un poco mas todavía no anochece.- dice el muchacho con trenza.

¿Por qué no entrenamos juntos?- pregunta Ayame.

Mmmm me parece una gran idea me ayudarías a mejorar mucho mas rápido pero te encuentras ya bien para poder entrenar.- cuestiona Ranma

Si estoy perfectamente lo tuyo no ha sido nada.- dice Ayame dispuesta a entrenar un poco también.

Horas después…

Veo que eres muy buena.- dice Ranma tomando un respiro después de estar casi 3 horas luchando.

Claro llevo entrenando desde que era muy pequeña, pero sola ya que nadie me ha ayudado a entrenar .- responde Link con una sonrisa.

Ya veo. Si no tienes adonde ir puedes quedarte conmigo, y así también entrenamos me ayudarías muchísimo en mis entrenamientos y yo a ti.- dice Ranma.

Acepto pero con una condición.- dice la rubia

¿Cuál?.- pregunta el oji azul.

¿Por qué no me llamas como todos?- la chica pregunto directamente sin rodeos.

Bueno es una larga historia.- responde Ranma.

Tengo todo el tiempo del mundo.- dice Ayame

Bueno te la contaré.-responde Ranma.

Ranma le cuenta todo lo que ha pasado y sobre todo por que la llamaba Ayame y no Akane como todos.

Ah, ¿Es, por eso que no me llamas Akane?- pregunta la chica.

Bueno, si, comprenderás lo mucho que me cuesta llamarte así me trae recuerdos y mi objetivo de venir aquí es olvidarme de todo incluso de ella.- responde Ranma.

No importa puedes llamarme como quieras.- dice la chica con una sonrisa.

Y ¿te quedas o no te quedas a entrenar conmigo?- pregunta Ranma.

Esta bien pero solo como compañeros de entrenamiento.- responde la chica.

Y ¿podem… podemos ser amigos?- pregunta Ranma, un poco tímido.

Está bien.- responde la chica con una sonrisa.

_Continuara…_

* * *

**_pregunta queréis relación entre estos dos?... por cierto Ayame es mas una Shampoo pero rubia y con ojos azules xDDD _**

**_pensaba subirlo antes xD lo escribí antes un par de días antes pero se me olvido subirlo y es lo mas largo k puedo escribir xk no quiero pasarme de ese punto xDD _**

**_gracias por los que dejan sus reviews :) _**

**_hasta la próxima su amigo The Darkness... _**


	6. aviso

Bueno para los que lean este fic aviso que temporalmente quedara suspendido por falta de inspiración problemas estres por lo cual no he podido poder subir ni escribir ningun otro capitulo me ire de vacaciones desaparecere pero prometo volver no se cuando pero volvere con novedades y un nuevo capitulo gracias.

Atentamente vuestro amigo The Darkness...


End file.
